This invention relates to an absorbent article having attachment means extending transversely, relative to the absorbent, for securing the absorbent article during use. More particularly, this invention relates to an absorbent article having at least one attachment panel, flap or wing that is biased in an outward direction relative to the position normally assumed by the panel, flap or wing during use.
Unitary disposable absorbent articles generally all have the same basic structure. An absorbent core that is encased between a liquid-pervious cover, and a liquid-impervious baffle. Numerous variations of the elements in addition to the basic cover, baffle and absorbent core arrangement are known. Each additional element is usually directed to improving a specific characteristic of the absorbent article. Such absorbent articles are now in a wide use as sanitary napkins, panty shields, panty liners and adult incontinence pads. While this invention is directed to all such products, for purposes of simplification, these products will be referred to collectively herein simply as sanitary napkins. Generally, such prior products have performed well, remaining in place and providing the user with ease of placement and removal. However, these products have suffered from certain drawbacks. For example, the inner crotch surface of an undergarment, to which these products are typically adhered, is continually being distorted, twisted and stretched due to the dynamics of the wearer. As a result, frequently the adhesive attachment detaches with the undesirable consequence of the napkin moving out of place. Further, while a napkin frequently reattaches due to the continuing adhesive nature of the pressure sensitive adhesive, reattachment often places the napkin in an undesirable position wherein the napkin does not function properly. In an extreme case, the attachment of the adhesive also results in the adhesive folding over on itself and then becoming unavailable for reattachment.
In an effort to overcome the loss of protection due to the lack of close contact with the body of the wearer, and to ameliorate the above problem, the disposable absorbent article art has been introduced to products having side panels, flaps or wings that generally extend transversely, relative to the longitudinal sides of the central absorbent. As used herein "panels, flaps or wings" will hereinafter be collectively referred to as a flap or flaps. The flaps, which are intended to be folded around the edges of the crotch region of the wearer's panty, are either integral with the cover and/or baffle or fashioned from separate pieces of material attached to the sanitary napkin. When the flaps are separate pieces of material, they have been attached either at the longitudinal edge of the sanitary napkin, or inward thereof. Although the flaps have greatly assisted in properly orienting the sanitary napkin in the crotch of the user's undergarment and in protecting the undergarment from side failures of the sanitary napkin, the flaps have been problematic in their initial placement into the crotch area of the undergarment. Typically, when the protective adhesive peel strip is removed from the garment side of the sanitary napkin, exposing the garment adhesive, the flaps, undesirably, fold inward contacting this adhesive. Thus, the flaps can become adhered to the garment side of the baffle. The user then must extricate the flap prior to placing the sanitary napkin in the crotch portion of the undergarment. It is possible the flap also includes a garment adhesive for added securement. Accordingly, the inadvertent adhering of the flap to the baffle can result in the pad becoming unusable.
Therefore, a need exists for a sanitary napkin having panty protecting flaps which can be secured to and removed from the panty more conveniently and that are easier to use.